WGs der anderen Art Kapitel 1
by Tonarados
Summary: Da Gohan vor seiner Mutter geflüchtet ist bezieht er eine wohnung, die direkt gegenüber von der von Piccolo liegt... allerdings wird sein Vater ebenfalls vor die Tür gesetzt... Yaoi ^^


Pairings: Weiß ich selbst noch nicht ^^ NEIN es werden KEINE Vorschläge entgegengenommen, ich mach das ganz allein ^^  
  
Anmerkung: Die Idee kam mir beim "Friends" schauen... deswegen wird euch wahrscheinlich einiges bekannt vorkommen... Ansonsten... tja.... Mir macht es Spaß sie zu schreiben ^^, ist mal etwas anderes... Nicht so Depri wie die anderen FFs von mir ^^V Sagt mir mal, was ihr davon haltet, würde mich freuen ^^ Über mindestens 5 Reviews würde ich mcih freuen, sonst geht's net weiter *droh* ^-^  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Wohin mit Goku?  
  
"Puh... ist das langweilig geworden seit Gohan ausgezogen ist...", seufzte er und aß sein Frühstück. "Sobald ich eine eigene Wohnung habe, werde ich auch verschwinden", sagte Goten, griff sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich zu seinem Vater. "Mutter geht mir auf den Geist", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr. "Ach komm! Immerhin ernährt sie uns!" "Das kann ich dann auch alleine! Und außerdem ist es kein Wunder, dass Gohan abgehauen ist. Da lernt er schon wie ein besessener und sie ist immer noch nicht zufrieden! Er tat gut daran, einfach in die Stadt abzuhauen und sich ne Wohnung zu mieten..." "Ja, aber er arbeitet auch schon. Und was ist mit dir?" "Äh... ich werde schon was finden.." "Neben der Schule?" "ICH WILL WEG HIER!!!" "Wir sind die einzigen die sie noch hat...." "Oja, sehr beruhigend!", sagte Goten sarkastisch. Goku seufzte wieder. "Ich liebe sie aber..." "Sicher? Du siehst nicht so aus. Außerdem kenne ich diese Essensgeschichte." "Von wem?", fragte er entsetzt. "Trunks. Und der hat das von Vegeta." "Ja, aber mit der Zeit... außerdem hat sie mich wirklich vermisst, als ich tot war." "Sie hat nur davon geredet, dass sie kein Geld mehr hat ohne dich... Dabei gehst du auch nicht arbeiten... Woher haben wir eigentlich das Geld?", fragte Goten verwundert und trank wieder einen Schluck. "Von den Turnieren, an denen ich teilgenommen habe... Irgendwie braucht jeder ja Geld..." "Ja, jeder außer die Briefs... Kein Wunder, dass sich Vegeta dort niedergelassen hast." "Kann es sein, dass dich gar nichts wundert?" "So in etwa. Das Gespräch ist ja wirklich sehr interessant... aber ich muss zur Schule... und dann zum Vorstellungsgespräch..."  
  
"Ich hasse den Morgen, weißt du das eigentlich?" "Ich weiß nur, dass du meinen Kühlschrank leer futterst... dabei bräuchte ich ohne dich gar keinen...", erwiderte Piccolo etwas abwesend und tippte in ruhe weiter. Wie immer, seit er eine Wohnung hatte und nicht kämpfte, trug er sein schwarzes T- Shirt und seine schwarze Jeans. "Entschuldige, aber ich muss sparen, wegen der Uni... Tut mir Leid...", entschuldigte sich Son - Gohan. "Ist schon gut, aber wohnst du nicht eigentlich gegenüber? Ich frag nur noch mal nach, da ich ja nur auch noch dein Wasser bezahlen.... aber wozu arbeitet man?" "Ich sagte doch, es tut mir leid.. wenn du willst hört ich auch damit auf..." "So ein Quatsch Gohan... dann müsstest du wieder zurück, das weißt du." Piccolo hatte sich erhoben und ging zum Kühlschrank um Gohan in die Augen zu sehen. "Außerdem habe ich dich dazu überredet." "Das war der beste Rat den ich je erhalten habe. Sie hätte mich nervlich fertig gemacht. Nie war ich ihr gut genug..." "So ist ChiChi. Ein Wunder, dass es dein Vater da immer noch aushält." "Ja... stimmt eigentlich... oh ich muss mich langsam beeilen, sonst kann ich das Frühstück vergessen..." "Der Vorteil von zu Hause aus arbeiten zu können", lächelte er und setzte sich zurück an seinen Laptop. "Könntest du mit dem Teil in das Wohnzimmer gehen? Oder macht es dir nicht aus, wenn ich hier vor deiner Nase mampfe?" "Ich würde das auch da hören...", sagte er, wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft. Gohan stellte unterdessen alles auf den Tisch ab und machte sich daran sein Essen zu genießen. Auf einmal griff Piccolo nach vorne und nahm sich den Schokopudding. "Was wird das denn jetzt?", wunderte sich sein bester Freund. "Von Zeit zu Zeit gönne ich mir etwas. Ist das verboten, weil ich Namekianer bin?" "Nein, aber ich denke..." "Warum darf ich nicht auch einmal?" "Okay okay... war doch nicht so gemeint.. Nimm nicht alles so ernst Piccolo", grinste er. Der angesprochene knurrte nur und begann seinen Pudding auszulöffeln. "Wann streichst du eigentlich deine Wände neu?" "Wie bitte?" Piccolo sah auf. "Willst du das blau etwa so lassen?" "Warum nicht?" "Mein ja nur... das ist so kräftig..." "Genau wie dein dämliches lila und jetzt lass mich mit dem Unsinn in Ruhe!" "Piccolo!", lachte Gohan.  
  
"Du könntest dich wirklich mehr im Haushalt betätigen, weißt du eigentlich wie anstrengend es ist, so was zu führen? Nein höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, du bist ja der Prinz! Wieso sollte der Prinz etwas tun? Ich scheiß auf deinen Titel, der hier eh nichts wert ist! Du frisst mir die Haare vom Kopf, raubst mir den letzten Nerv und dann bist du auch noch arrogant und überheblich und was weiß ich noch alles! Hast du nicht auch was zu sagen, Vegeta?!" Der Angesprochene gähnte laut, er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon sie eigentlich die ganze über sprach. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre stundenlangen Standpauken auf ihn niederprasseln ließ, verschloss er die Ohren und dachte daran, wie es früher, ohne sie war. Ihn langweilte es, es hielt ihn vom trainieren ab und außerdem schädigte es seine Ohren. "VEGETA, HÖRST DU MIR ÜBERHAUPT ZU??!!" "Wie, was?" "Ich fass es nicht! Ich rede hier mir den Mund fusselig und was machst du?" "Meine Nerven schonen?" "Und meine abtöten!!! Aber so was machst du ja sowieso gerne, nicht wahr?!" "Ist das hier bald zu Ende? Ich hab heute noch einiges vor." "Verschwinde!" Dies ließ sich Vegeta nicht zweimal sagen. Mit hocherhobenen Haupt stolzierte er von dannen. "Na warte Vegeta... ich werde dir noch eine Lektion verpassen, die sich gewaschen hat....", sagte sie leise drohend zu sich selbst.  
  
"Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, weißt du wirklich nicht die Adresse von unserem Sohn? Ich möchte ihn unbedingt mal wieder sehen! Erst ist einfach auf und davon! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er auf einmal weg ist..." "Weil du ihn rausgegrault hast ChiChi...", antwortete Goku vorsichtig. "ICH?!" "Ja... er hat deinem Druck nicht mehr standgehalten..." "WIE BITTE? ICH SOLL SCHULD SEIN?!" "Das... das habe ich nicht gesagt... Aber... er meinte, dass es eine der Gründe sei, warum er unbedingt alleine leben wollte..." Die Augen seiner Frau wurden immer wütender und funkelten ihn zornig an. "Aber sieh es doch positiv, jetzt hat er sehr viel Zeit zum Lernen... und er wird gut vorankommen..." "VON WEGEN! Jetzt muss er putzen, essen kochen, Wäsche waschen... Wie soll er da noch zum Lernen kommen? Oder er lässt alles vergammeln, igitt! Ich habe einen anständigen Sohn erzogen! Gohan, wo bist du?!!!", rief sie zum Dach. "Ja... er schafft das schon... und wenn du ihn nicht so bedrängt hättest, würde er noch hier..." "ALSO IST ES DOCH MEINE SCHULD!!!!! WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR EIGENTLICH? UNSER BABY KANN WENIGSTENS AUF EIGENEN BEIDEN STEHEN IM GEGENSATZU ZU DIR DU UNÜTZER KERL!! Du bekommst doch nun wirklich nichts auf die Reihe!" "ChiChi meinst du nicht auch, dass sich das ganze eben ein bisschen widersprochen hat?", fragte er kleinlaut. "DER EINZIGE WIDERSPRUCH KAM VON DIR!!! IST JA KEIN WUNDER, WENN UNSERE SÖHNE SO WERDE, WENN SIE DICH ALS VORBILD HABEN!! Uhm... ich muss wenigstens den armen Goten retten...!" Goku machte ein perplexes Gesicht. "Wenn sie wüsste, dass der unbedingt hier raus will..." "GOKU!" "Ja?" "Raus hier." "WIE?" Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wechselte von der Perplexität zum Überraschten. "Du sollst für ein paar Tage ausziehen. Damit du beweisen kannst, dass du auch was alleine auf die reihe bekommst!" "Äh... Schatz... ich bin nicht gerade der klügste hier... und habe es deswegen mit der Logik auch nicht weit... aber wo passt das bitteschön in dein Schema?" "JETZT WIDERSPRICHT DU SCHON WIEDER! Ich hätte doch einen anderen Mann heiraten sollen! Meine Freunde hatten mich gewarnt! Aber ich musste ja nicht hören!" Sie tat so als würde sie weinen. "ChiChi... komm, so schlimm ist es doch nicht", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch vergebens. Ihre Augen wurden wieder wütend, ihr Blutdruck stieg ins unermessliche. "SUCH DIR EINEN JOB!" "Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?" "Wir haben kein Geld! Such dir einen gut bezahlten Job und bringe das Geld hierher. Ich versuche unterdessen aus Goten etwas vernünftiges zu machen." "Aus Gohan ist doch auch was geworden..." "Ja, weil du 7 Jahre tot warst! Sonst wäre aus ihm ein Prügelknabe geworden, genau wie du! Also los, such dir Wohnung und Job und dann reden wir weiter!" Die herumschreiende Frau setzte einen ziemlich verdatterten Son - Goku vor die Tür. "Ja, aber bezahl ich bei noch einer Wohnung nicht mehr? Was wird denn dann aus dem Geld... Irgendwie versteh ich das nicht..."  
  
Als Son - Goten abends von seinem Vorstellungsgespräch wiederkam, saß sein Vater noch immer vor der Tür und dachte nach. "Äh... Paps? Was soll das?", fragte er überrascht. "Deine Muter hat mich rausgeworfen..." Goten ließ sich alles von dem Saiyajin erzählen, bis er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Verwirrt starrte Goku ihn an. "Ich wünschte sie hätte das mit mir gemacht... ich finde, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen." "Ja, aber wo soll ich hin? Ohne Geld habe ich keine Wohnung, ohne Job kein Geld... Soll ich jetzt auf der Straße wohnen?", fragte er verzweifelt. "Hey mach mal halblang, wozu hast du einen Sohn?" "Wie?" Goten verdrehte die Augen. "Ich meine Gohan. Der hat doch ne Wohnung, warum wohnst du nicht ein paar Tage bei ihm, bis du was eigenes hast?" "Glaubst du er lässt mich?" "Solange du nicht ChiChi heißt..." "Wenn du meinst..." Son - Goku stand auf, entschlossen sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. "Ach ja... ChiChi hat vor, etwas aus dir zu machen. Hab ich aber nicht ganz verstanden was sie meinte..." Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Halbsaiyajin erstarb. "WAS?! PAPS, NIMM MCH MIT!!" "Warum?" "Wer weiß was die vorhat..." "Nein Goten, einen braucht sie wenigstens." "Toll... Immer muss ich dran glauben..." "Wie war's eigentlich?" "Was?" "Na dein komisches.. Ding da." Goku versuchte krampfhaft sich daran zu erinnern, was sein Sohn frühs gesagt hatte. "Vorstellungsgespräch?" "Ja genau, das ist es." "Ich bin zu jung, sagen sie." "Ich hoffe du hast dich beherrscht", sagte Goku und sah ihn streng an. "Ja ja... es steht noch alles... wenn du das meinst..." "Okay, ich wer dann mal zu Gohan fliegen... Er wohnt in der östlichen Hauptstadt, oder?" "Ja... hast du seine Adresse noch, oder soll ich sie dir aufschreiben?" Goku, der bereits in der Luft war, setzte wieder auf den Boden auf. "Ja... das wäre nett...", lachte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
Als Gohan von der Universität nach Hause kam, wollte er gerade die Tür aufschließen, als Piccolo mit vollen Einkaufstaschen die Treppen hochkam. "Oh, hi, soll ich dir vielleciht helfen?", begrüßte er ihn. "Ich kauf das ja mehr oder weniger wegen dir... Hier halt mal!", sagte er und drückte ihm die Taschen in die Hand. ER suchte nach seinem Schlüssel, als er eine Stimme hörte, die ihm sehr vertraut war. "Ist es nicht hier irgendwo...?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah sich suchend um. Der Mund von Son - Gohan öffnete sich weit, die einkaufstaschen rutschten ihm aus der Hand auf den Boden. Auch Piccolo hatte alle Mühe seine Zigarette nicht fallen zu lassen. "Son.... Son... Goku.... was machst du hier ?" "Vater?!" "Oh son - gohan, ich hab dich gesucht! Oh... Piccolo? Du wohnst auch hier?", fragte er staunt. "Ja... gegenüber..." "Du rauchst? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!" "Nur Gelegentlich..." Der Namekianer war konfus ihn hier auf einmal und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stehen zu sehen. "Was machst du hier Vater?" Langsam fing sich gohan wieder. "Nun ja... kann ich reinkommen? Dann kann ich dir die Sache auch erklären..." "Ja, bei Piccolo ist es schöner", sagte er. Der Kopf des Oberteufels drehte sich langsam zu seinem Freund und sah ihn leicht entsetzt an.  
  
"Ach deswegen... und jetzt suchst du eine Bleibe?" "Genau", antwortete Goku auf Piccolos Couch. Der Mieter stellte gerade das übriggebliebene von dem Abendessen in den Kühlschrank. "Toll... jetzt darf ich morgen noch mal gehen..." "Ups, entschuldige Piccolo", lachte Goku. "Grr..." "Und wo willst du jetzt hin?", nahm Son - Gohan den Faden wieder auf. "Weiß noch nicht... aber ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte ein paar Tage zu dir ziehen... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht... ich könnte auf der Couch schlafen... oder so...", druckste er herum. "Ist kein Problem Vater. Ich habe noch ein Zimmer frei, was ich eigentlich für meine Arbeit nutze. Das können wir frei räumen und dann kannst du darin wohnen. Einverstanden?" "Danke Gohan, ich wusste, auf dich ist verlass!", rief er freudig und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Ist schon gut Vater, mach ich doch gern!"  
  
"Wenn ich an das Geld für Essen denke...", grummelte Piccolo und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Nachwort: Mit bestem Dank an Siatha, die mir bei der Farbauswahl der Wohnungen und Piccolos Outfit geholfen hat (obwohl sie da ja eher ja und amen gesagt hat ^^ *knuddel* nein, die Jeans gehen auf ihr Konto ^^) Wie gesagt, einiges stammt aus Friends.... sorry an alle, aber mir gefallen die Wohnungen ^^° 


End file.
